


我们并不从属于自己

by AlicEGreencat



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Science Fiction & Fantasy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25298296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlicEGreencat/pseuds/AlicEGreencat
Relationships: Mark "Mute" Chandar/James "Smoke" Porter
Kudos: 4





	我们并不从属于自己

他在半梦半醒间听见了哭声和巨响，他不知道那声音来自他身体深处还是外界的什么地方。他仿佛在往下坠，又仿佛在向上升，黑暗中他感觉到有人把什么金属工具的尖头戳进他的胸腔，他没用多少时间就意识到那是一把镊子，他一下子醒了过来。

哇哦，子弹差一点点打中你的心脏——要真是这样我还得给你换个新的。有人说。但是没有别的声音应和他， **或许我是死了。** 他想着，他睁开眼睛，看见一个男人正从他的胸口里夹出一枚尖头子弹，那是狙击手才会用的子弹，打碎人的脑袋就像摔碎一个西瓜那样简单。 **他肯定遇到了刺杀。**

你醒了。那个人带着口罩，懒洋洋地说。他绿色的眼睛在奇特颜色的灯光下看起来甚至像靛青色，他张了张嘴。 **詹姆斯？** 他问。

呃，你怎么看起来好像第一次见到我似的？男人从药盘里拿起缝合的针线。不要动，不然我可能会考虑电晕你……这要是让你短路就不好了。他说。

你在发什么疯啊。他盯着男人的手。什么短路？针已经刺了下来，他出于对自身安全的考虑没有动弹，绷直了脊背。

嘘，甜心，背不要僵得那么直，肌肉不好缝合。詹姆斯·波特眨了眨眼睛。我也不知道你在说什么，是不是他们给你搞错了植入记忆……没错呀，马克·R·钱德尔上校，难道记忆和躯体对接出现错误了？男人腾出一只手抚摸他的后颈处，抓住那里的什么东西摇晃了一下，尖锐的疼痛与眩晕感让他眼前一黑，他感觉自己的身体像被电击了那样抽搐起来，像实验台上的小白鼠。他想。

什么植入记忆——他妈的我可不是仿生人，詹姆斯·波特，如果这是你的玩笑……他的声音卡住了。男人俯下身看着他，他凝视着对方眼睛里流过的数据流，与此同时最后一针也已经缝完，詹姆斯直起身来给线打结。你的表情看起来真像个真人。他说。我第一次看见你露出这种表情，像你和我这么精良的 **替代者** 确实是很少见了，我估计也就只有军方还有货吧。

他张着嘴，忍不住自己伸手去摸脖子，在他的皮肤上，他摸到一个小小的金属接口。詹姆斯已经背过身去，他看见男人的脖子后面也有一个。这根本不是他认识的詹姆斯·波特，这是一个替代者，简单来说就是 **仿生人** ，机器人。他意识到。 **而现在，我这个身体也是个替代者，我到底怎么了？**

我们听听广播吧。替代者语气轻快地说，顺手拧动了桌面上的黑色收音机，电流的嘶嘶声像是一条蛇在吐信子，他突然有一阵不好的预感。我查查你到底出了什么问题，看起来像是记忆传输装置坏了，这种问题很少见，也不好修复，搞不好你要这么过一辈子直到报废。替代者走到书柜面前，他抽出一本文件开始翻动。

他说，你还记得记忆传输是什么吗？不记得没关系，我可以给你解释， **这是替代者和主人之间的连接系统，就好像同步拷贝那样，主人植入的芯片负责发送信息，我们替代人是接收器。** 因为你是个上校的替代人——我还是叫你马克吧，替代人的说法太拗口了——所以你的主人肯定植入了同步芯片，联盟里好多有头有脸的人物都这样，包括我的主人，哦，难怪你认识我，你的主人肯定认识我的主人，就是这样的。但是我一直没有接受记忆传输，鬼知道我的主人怎么想，或许他没有那么高的等级能用这个，也有可能是他不愿意。

收音机发出尖叫声，替代者抱怨了一声，手上还拿着文件夹就走到这台仪器边上。它总这样，请别介意。他说，又往后翻了一页。哦，我找到了，可能是你的传输装置出了一点问题，把之前的记忆都清除了，所以你不知道自己是个替代者。还有可能是——

收音机终于传出了清晰的人声，但是音量过大，几乎盖住替代者的声音。 **我们沉痛地告诉全体正在倾听这条消息的国民，就在十个小时之前我们的军队受到了袭击，有多位将军在自杀式爆炸袭击中身亡，目前他们的身份已经查实——**

还有可能是你的主人死了。替代者把音量调小，接着把没念完的东西念完。所以他的记忆优先覆盖了你之前接收的那些，也就是说你可能会觉得自己就是马克·钱德尔。他的话音和电台里念到的最后两个名字同时落下。 **他们是马克·R·钱德尔和詹姆斯·波特。失去这些杰出的将领是我们巨大的损失。电台主持人声音哀痛得恰到好处，不知有几分真情实感。嘀的一声，新闻播报结束了。**

听到自己的讣告感觉可不那么好。他想，同时也发现面前的替代者露出混合震惊和遗憾的表情。

太悲惨了。他说。你听到了吗？我们两个的主人都被炸死了，我们来抱一下吧——哦我忘了，你的脑子里肯定全都是你主人的记忆，你觉得自己就是你主人。这个恐怕我没法帮你分担了，我的主人没有把这些记忆传输给我，那个芯片和他本人一起损毁了，真遗憾，我觉得我肯定能在那些记忆里看见你的主人，他当时真应该同意实时传输的……

他喉咙发干，看着替代者的眼珠，它们在暗处又变成绿色，这个替代者除了脖子上的接口之外和真正的詹姆斯·波特几乎没有区别，他感觉到一阵眩晕，胸口隐隐地疼痛起来。

是啊，真遗憾。他说。太遗憾了。


End file.
